redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Martin2
My talk page has been archived! ---- Hey... Hey what do I do now?--Thel' VomadoreFile:EvilWolf.jpg | 160px I was stripped of my rank, I am now the Arbiter! Phew! Thanks mate! Sorry fer all the trouble! Man I need to pay attention to things more!!!--Thel' VomadoreFile:EvilWolf.jpg | 160px I was stripped of my rank, i am now the Arbiter! Re:Spammer Thanks, taken care of. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) V Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) You asked the new user what IDK means, it means I Don't Know PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 17:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ. Sure ya can. :) Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks for saying hi. I really appreciate it. By the way, IDK is text talk for I don't know. I hate text talk. I can understand it in texting (it's hard to hit those little buttons!), but when talking and typing it's pushing it. Thanks again, User:Gaylesking -00:40, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Text talk LOL. Wait, What?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I made a post on the beta reading page you set up. I made a post on the beta reading page you set up. As of this moment, though, I can't focus on ideas for "Legend of the Green Arrow" and I'm trying to work on another fic. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 12:23, 27 May 2009 (UTC) update Alanna of SOuthsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Tiny update on "Streamrunner"--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 14:18, 29 May 2009 (UTC) update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) QUESTION Does any blog post have more than 261 comments? I think user_blog:Martin2/Wars has teh most ant 261.--Martin II Talk! 03:19, 1 June 2009 (UTC) WTM2S Hey Martin, you put Samantha The Coneslinger (A.K.A Me! Kaylan the Ferret, I switch users.) under on their own, I'm with you, Silver, and Blizzard. [[User talk:Kaylan the Ferret|''Kaylan Sozker]] 12:56, 1 June 2009 (UTC) hey I've been thinking about doing fan fic awards. we could have minor contests every two months with best fan fic best incomplete fan fic, best complete fan fic, best original character, best Jacques Character and annually with the aforementioned and best plot line, most orginal plot line, best original hero/ine, best original villain/ess, best original grey character, best overall fan fic etc. I'm going to post this idea to LA, Silver, Blizzard, Pinedance Sambrook and Zaran (Chris' all for it),. If they all agree, I vote we ask Lord TBT if we can have a page just for that. what do you think? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC) unsung has 404 comments Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:56, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Wars About the wars teams. Bluestripe and I are on a team together. PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 22:43, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Also my short name is spelled Prard. Two R's PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 22:45, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Welcome Template Not all users are here for fan fiction, as that is actually a sub-section of the site. If someone is interested in fan fictions, I think it's quite simple to locate that region. Thus, I think including fan fiction in the official welcome message of an information database is a bit unnecessary. I also feel that telling a new user to read another user's opinion of other users a bit unnecessary too. I would also have to disagree on the signature guide - Sambrook's guide, while listing many different colors, promotes uniformity. There are many ways one could create their signature other than including an image and changing colors. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I would argue the Manual does not encourage uniformity whatsoever, as it gives an ''example of a possible signature, versus instructing the user to copy the code and change the elements. Given that many signatures around here don't use the word "talk page" and use many colors, I think it's pretty obvious that all text and colors are customizable. --LordTBT Talk! 23:25, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Mustelids The article should really say several species of mustelids. Weasels and polecats are two different species of mustelids. Faunman 00:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Martin, I now join The Shannara Avengers! LET FIGHT GO ON!!!! [[User blog:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Flying Fox']] 14:18, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Least Weasel Least Weasels are the only weasel in england (unless you count stoats and ferrets) Faunman 00:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Ferrets Ferrets and Polecats have the same scientific name (Mustela putorius). According to the Linean classification system if two animals have the same scientific name then they are the same species Faunman 00:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Polecat All the animals in mossflower are from the British Isles. The only ferret/polecat in the British Isles is the European Polecat Faunman 01:05, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Where do you get your info about wild ferrets? Faunman 01:13, 3 June 2009 (UTC) The only ferrets on wikipedia are the domestic ferret, the black-footed ferret(also known as a polecat) and the european polecat. The ferrets in redwall are obviously not the first two so they must be european polecats Faunman 01:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) The only one they list is the black footed ferret wich is obvously not the Redwall ferret Faunman 01:26, 3 June 2009 (UTC) The only ferret-like creature in the british isles is the European Polecat(Mustela putorius) wich shares its latin name with the domestic ferret. There are other ferrets in other countrys too but none of these could be in Redwall. Faunman 17:34, 3 June 2009 (UTC) How OLD ARE YOU?!? you know a lot of latin, do you take latin classes? I plan on taking french next year, everyone else in my school is taking spanish(dare to be different!) PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 01:16, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Question What exactly are the Shadow fangs? You use them a lot, but I'm not sure who they are. Umrag the Destroyer 01:25, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Hey! would you mind if I joined the war? :) Arrowtail Talk to me! 14:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Martin 2! Will you check out my new fanfic? It's called 'Rise of the Emperor' (ROTE for short). Thank You! Haway Braaaaaw! Potos Can i upload them again if i dont call them fan art? Faunman 21:59, 3 June 2009 (UTC) hmmmmmmmmm.... Nice, I'm a freshman going on sophmore, or uhhh....... 9th going on 10th grader. Yay Latin! PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 22:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Ummm... Hey, Martin, you know on the Wars page when I said go to Hellgates.Would that really count as profanity because even in the Redwall books they say that.I think that I made a direct quote from Rawnblade Widestripe.Can you please not make me retype my comment because my computer is writing really slow.I promise on my oath as a warrior I will never break the rules of the Wars page.Bye and thanks!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:13, 3 June 2009 (UTC) From Neildown Hi, I got a message saying you wanted war or something? I don't know how to do that at the moment so if you wouldn't mind sending me a message on how to do it I'd be glad to try it out. I'll see you in battle if you do! Thanks. -- 00:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Video That would not be something for here. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:06, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :If it involves music from Redwall cds, it would violate the rules here, yes. Sorry for the delay in reply. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:25, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Dev Indeed, it seems to be working with every browser except ff, the why is what I'm trying to solve. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:10, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Who do you think is the most evil villain in my fan fic?Panthera Longclaws, Wroc Caw, or Deathfang?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 19:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Wanna guess how Wroc Caw dies?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:02, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I posted a section of text on the beta page you set up. I posted a section of text on the beta page you set up for me. Should I make any changes to it before I post it? --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 23:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Hiiii! can you change my team name on 'wars' to The Alarath Warrior(I'm a team of one now(you probably knew that)) Thanks PrardFile:EvilWolf.jpg| 100px Grrr... 23:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) check out Wolfrise, its my fan fic headline says all --Colonel Acelin 15:18, 5 June 2009 (UTC)colonel acelin Done with beta page until you can look over it :) I was going into rapid fire mode there. I'm done with the beta page now until you can have a chance to look over it and review. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 16:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Could you please add some kind of a mark on the beta page where that text you showed me is supposed to go? The way I'm looking at it, it looks like it could fit two places at once. :) -- WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 17:31, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry; I meant to leave the above message for another user :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 19:01, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Swartt Sixclaw I dont remember that part either. I got my info here: Swartt Sixclaw Faunman 19:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Wild ferrets All the animals in mossflower are from the british isles. The closest thing to a wild ferret their is in britain is the european polecat Faunman 19:41, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Brian Jacques himself has said that all the animals in mossflower are native to britain. The only ferret-like creature native to britain is the Euripean Polecat. There is no proof that the ferrets and polecats are different in Redwall. Faunman 22:36, 5 June 2009 (UTC) poll stuff i awncered ya in a comment!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 20:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Neildown Hi, I was wondering if you could put me in a team or if you do that yourself the war thing. I preferably want to be a mercenary. fighting Umrag Destroyer at the moment as anonimous. I got the hang of things now, so I'm ready to fight. Neildown-- 22:12, 6 June 2009 (UTC) New fan fic Hi Martin you posted on my talk page, I have new fan fic I am Lord Brocktree of Salamandastron Want some combat? update BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Wolfrise has been advanced. It = AWESOME!!! YOU WANTED MORE, I GAVE YOU MORE!! check it out and comment on what you think --Colonel Acelin 14:23, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Stuck on continuing a scene and it's driving me nuts I hope what I put on my beta page is okay. I know I need a little more in the scene I posted there, but I don't know how to word it. I've been trying to figure out how to add more to it for three days but I'm not sure if it's good enough or in character. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 01:23, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Help I need you to think of a cool/original name for an otter in my fan fic.His last name will be Riverdog.Thanks and bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 00:54, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:56, 13 June 2009 (UTC) update AoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 00:58, 15 June 2009 (UTC) update BoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:18, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Yours was the one with martin correct? Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 04:16, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Oh oh oh, Sorry, I did forget, But I promise I will get to work on it soon. Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 20:13, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update. --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Um.... You wrote in the essay of good vs. evil rebuttal by sheildmadien in the comments: Also, think about it! If a NORMAL person from Eragon can kill two hundred people with only minor injuries and no one cares about unrealism then I think good warriors should be able to beat incompetent cowards. Where does this happen?Deyna the Mighty Image:wNew Sambrook.png| 20px What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ?!?! What happened to the Wars 2 reloaded page?!!?! --Neildown Image:Nifty Image.jpg|14ps TalkPage 16:20, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Rules Non-Redwall content has always been prohibited, so non-Redwall RPG would fall under that umbrella, as well as the RPG one. -- LordTBT Talk! roran roran killed only 193 people first second he has dragon rider blood in his veins can you call him normal roran is related to the greatest warriors of alagesia his aunt was the bane of the varden and the wife of the brom anyway did you like brisingr--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 17:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) roran he is eragons cousin his uncle is brom--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 18:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) On my user page, put your signature under the 'Friends' category.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 22:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe. I'm not answering anymore questions! :) Windflin Wildbrush 15:00, 6 July 2009 (UTC) thanks for being my friend, and I hopw I get to know you better! oh, and you can check out my fan fic, if you want! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Tapestry I don't think so...it's only ever called the 'Tapestry' really, 'Redwall Tapestry' signifies which Tapestry it is. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:07, 8 July 2009 (UTC) hey, have you read my fan fic yet? The Black Rose of Redwall? I am not being pushy, so dont think like that you must read it or I will kill you (though I might consider it. :D JKJKJK!!) see ya! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 14:23, 9 July 2009 (UTC) please e-mail any other guesses, I don't want any one else to know :) It should work. And In answer to your question, no that is not my other user name! :) keep guessing! Windflin Wildbrush 14:47, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Essay I thought he was only in the first one.Cause on his page on here, it says he is only in the first book.I am also talking about him being good in the first book. From Bluestripe It's impossible for Vanderdecken to be a ghost because he was cursed never to die and to roam the seas forever. From Bluestripe I am almost done with the first book and I own The Angel's Command.I'm going to see if a bookstore has Voyage of Slaves. From Bluestripe(I will fix my signature tomorrow!) What do you think? From, Bluestripe Me thinking that strawberry cake good.Me like it when strawberry cake has strawberry chunks in it.Me also like caramel cake.OOOOHHHH!*Bluestripe licks lips and drools* I'm trying to work on expanding a small scene on the beta reading page you made- I'm trying to work on expanding a small scene on the beta reading page you made but I'm not sure what else I need to add. Would you have any ideas on how I should continue it? I'm separating it from the rest of the text with percentage signs. :) Thanks. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 19:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Update! oh wait... you are'nt reading it... hehe, you are just on my friend list!! so you are included! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 04:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Block User Only admins can block. If you click it, you'll receive a permissions error. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:55, 22 July 2009 (UTC) THANK GOODNESS MARTIN, YOU SAVED ME! Me and you are the only people on the wiki right now. Meet me at the Shout box.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:34, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Would you have any ideas on how to continue the post I put on your beta page? Would you have any ideas on how to continue the post I put on your beta page? I feel like it needs something else, but I'm not sure what. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 13:30, 26 July 2009 (UTC) E-mail who you think I am. I still probably won't answer though:). Windflin Wildbrush 14:37, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Disney I have heard a lot of people say it was really good but I haven't seen it yet. To me it looked exactly like "The Incredibles". The animation looks like copy-paste from that to me...perhaps when it comes on Demand (I don't live near a video store, *sniff*) I can watch it. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:35, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Stargate Fan!! I see you like Stargate: SG1. I haven't ever really watched it. But (Be ready to cry), me and my mom started watching Stargate: Atlantis in the final season and like the 5th-to-last episode. AND we started to really like it!! Isn't that sad? Well, now we just record the re-runs and watch those. Have you ever seen Stargate: Atlantis? Its good. Have you seen the original 1990's movie? Me and my mom rened that because it was on DVR. It was pretty good. Hurray for Sci-Fi-likers! Yay! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:21, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, I remember adds for it. Stargate: Universe. My mom said it looked like Bttlestar: Galactica. I photoshopped a friend of mine into a picture of Battlestar: Galactica...Oh, I love Photoshop. I've also photoshopped Meercats into a picture of my mom, my gran ma, and me. And then a coyote on a couch...I have fun when I'm bored... I also draw scary looking cat ladies with scars on their faces. That's what I'm doing right now for my fan fic. :P We were really sad when they ended Stargate: Atlantis. If you ever watched it, my favorite character was Dr. Rodney McCay...even though he can be annoying. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:24, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Wow...that is stupid. Aren't a lot of actors like that? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:10, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Update.Cliffhanger--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 18:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Check out my newest blog post!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 23:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) update Unsung! Update Unsung! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 23:42, 30 July 2009 (UTC) hey M2! Have you seen this video yet? Slagar is Vader! LOL! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mj-dptNy70I --Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Actually... My friend, insane hermits living in the woods are brilliant! Besides a multitude of them have helped the creatures of the abbey most noticably in Salamandastron and Triss. MAJOR UPDATE UNSUNG . . . Book Two Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 13:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I is at the shout box! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 18:55, 3 August 2009 (UTC) It the Redwall Wars wiki.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 23:59, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Uh....well I can't do that. Just type in new wikis go to the second page and look for redwall wars wiki.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 00:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Dunno who voted for that! I voted for myself! ~~[[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Whatcha talkin' 'bout?']] 00:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) hey! i made some new polls on my userpage! come see!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 01:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) made yet another poll come look!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 01:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ?!?!?!?!?!?! Crazy mouse say what? I didn't tell you! Anyway, my e-mail should be enabled. I'm gonna check it in a second. :DWindflin Wildbrush 13:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Bluestripe was not the first creature to have Bloodwrath.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Martin, Bluestripe did have Bloodwrath, but the creature he meets had Bloodwrath before him. This creature will have a flashback depicting how he got it, which happened before Bluestripe.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:13, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Update on Redwall Parody:Court! Umrag the Destroyer 18:22, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer What do you think... Of my new sig? , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} they arnt for me. look at subject-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} FOLGRIM'S PAST HAS BEEN UPDATED!!!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 21:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC) HOi , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Update Unsung I made my house Silver-proof. Get the hint? }} *Emanon , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= You know how angry Silver gets when thing sgo wrong in a fan fic. Update BoS}} i know it's from the lion king.the lion king's been one of my favorite movies since i was three--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 20:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU thank you for posting a question on ASK RICHARD i have answered your question and hope that you send in more. even if they are as pathetic as why is the sky blue Richard of the Flame SSENKRAD MODNAR 12:24, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Re: RV:OI Yes, he did. I found out yesterday from a couple of people informing me on my talk page. I might move it to The Redwall Wars Wiki...I might not. I had it backed up on a word document, but not the last update or two. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) oh, es una broma. comenzó él. y en cualquier lugar, ¿qué te importa? Richardo De la Llama Me hablan en Inglés o Español 03:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Wazzup, Martin? Go check out my new fan fic on Redwall Wars Wiki. This is Bluestripe on another account. Wow, you're younger than I thought. I thought you were like 13.--Lord of Bloodwrath 03:39, 19 August 2009 (UTC) wow, ok entonces. que fue ... útil --Richardo De La Llama Me hablan en Inglés o Español 14:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I saw an old conversation between you and Prard and he asked your age and I went to his talk page and saw the answer you gave him.--Lord of Bloodwrath 03:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Update AoS Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:00, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung! DUNDUNDUN (he lost it) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:48, September 6, 2009 (UTC) HOI Part one of my carefully planned revenge complete! UPDATE UNSUNG And be SURE to read the A/N Remember, what ever happens in this and the next update IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung It is finished. MY REVENGE!!!! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Martin. I noticed I rarely get to talk to you so, just thought I'd leave a message. And I was wondering: What grade are you in? something that me & Silva were discussing that I was hoping you might know. Is 9th or 8th grade considered Freshman year? See ya 'round! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 01:53, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ahoy! discussing pirates vs ninjas with Bluestripethewild. Cool! I only got called a 'sebbie' once when I was in that grade. lol And although it didn't exactly help me verymuch, thanks for your answer anyway. Is U havin a rough school dis year? I am. I'm ready to walk the plank. |8^{O]--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 02:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Uhhhh, yyeeeeaaaah. It's not so much organization as it is the shear mass of work I'm doing. Seriously, it's like a giant killerwave of homework that every pirate student fears. It just looms over you waiting to strike and then you get swamped or head for the rocky coast.....I'm done now. lol --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 02:21, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Batten down the hatches when you reach 9th Grade. Being prepared makes it ALOT easier.--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 02:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha! Good tip! I think I'll get started. lol Neildown-- 02:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) No clue what the Delorian is but I'll take it! please?. lol --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 02:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen it! Good show. I forgot the car had a name. I like the professor.-- 02:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ahh, I see... Well I obviously haven't watched it very recently. There are only several parts that I can recall in it. Professor getting shot, being chased by the punks, driving the car into some farmer's barn, the professor very angry cause the guy is late getting to the building with the time machine. Some more that I can remember but thats just a summary. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 02:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ahh, ok. I think I've heard of it. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 12:01, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Update BoS! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) i was going to say something but i dont know what. hm...hm...oh, no...i like elipsises...i think yore really crazy...oh yeah! i was going to read yore fan fic. i will commment. Farewell and sorry 'bout that-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 18:49, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Stargate: Universe Did you watch it on Friday? I was meaning to ask you what you thought of it. Me and my mom watched it. We both agreed that it was okaaaay. But, I found it very confusing. My mom said it seemed like they were trying to make it more reminicent of Battlestar: Galactica (Never watched it, but it seemed dramatic...) and I missed the occasional humor moment that other Sci Fi shows have. She also said the guy that ran it and had a Swedish accent or something Swedish-ish was creepy. Anyways...If have didn't see it you'll have no clue what I'm talking about... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:47, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I made another post on the beta page you set up. I finally got an idea and made another post on the beta page. Thanks. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 20:43, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Yes, you were spot on. I don't like dramatic stuff...so my mom and I will probably stick to our re-runs :) It also had none of the 'ice-breaking' humor...I do think that's what makes a good show, if you have some humor so its not always dramadramadramadramacheesydramadramadrama...gets a bit old, at least in my opinion. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:23, October 6, 2009 (UTC) um .......... randomness? I just noticed that you wrote something on my talk page .... so I read yours .... or something to that effect. Anyway, like I said, Warriors would be good if main characters stopped dieing and humor started happening. Also, I completely agree that you are crazy (no offense intended). P.S. could you read my fan fiction? A Redwall Maiden's Quest Why does Redwall still show up as spelled wrong? This is the Redwall Wiki!!! Hasn't anyone added that to the dictionary yet???? Ok sorry .... I obsess over the weirdest things. --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 18:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Idea I thought of a really cool idea for a story yesterday. I was thinking about Bluestripe, a Name Remembered because I'm almost done with it and I thought of Hawthorn's role in the story. Suddenly, the image of an otter wielding a javelin and another weapon standing on a boulder and facing a storm appeared in my mind. I thought, if he appears in a fan fic, will he be a traitor, or a vermin impersonating the Skipper of otters by using his javelin. Tell me what you think and how I can make it better.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Ooh! I heard you might have swine flu. I hope you're OK, matey!--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I remember when I was in the hospital when I had my appendix taken out. I was hungry before the surgery and they wouldn't let me eat. One of the doctors said,"By the time we're done with the surgery you won't be hungry, trust me." I said,"Wanna bet?" When I woke up from my surgery, I felt REALLY drugged up. The first thing I said was."I'm hungry."--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry. I shouldn't be dumping fic stuff on you now. I had no idea you were sick; I just read the post Bluestripe made above. If you're sick, I'm not trying to bother you with fic work. I'm sorry about the bother. I hope you're OK and that you feel better soon. (hug) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 11:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm going in for a blood test today, to see if I have lymes disease, hope you feel better(to lazy to make sig)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 11:57, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Go here. Please, it will be explained, but this is important. Not a fan fic, not a picture, it's a (short) but important article. 1 -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 22:33, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Loonies Hello, I believe that you put your name down for my 'little treat'? Well, here's the link, so fire away! User:John-E/Treat Thanks, John-E Gutripping! 16:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Poll Thankee koindly, Martin2, but moi polls still won't work. Oi troid wot you said, no difference John-E Gutripping! 16:12, October 18, 2009 (UTC) PS You're talk page needs archiving again Poll It was on my user page on this wiki. I deleted it because it didn't work. John-E Gutripping! 14:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) poll What's youre favourite food? cheese; chocolate; pie; soup; whats the point of this poll; do i have to answer; veggie burgers; pizza; isn't this poll long; yes it is; is this a talk page; DO NOT VOTE FOR THIS; yes this poll is long; what do you mean; i mean it takes up far too much room; STOP! DO NOT MAKE ANY MORE POLLS THIS LONG; fried wombat; meat *mmm*; i have read vidny shadow; and i like it; and i dislike it; what does that have to do with food; absolutely nothing; why make it this long then; its the random poll of the month; so; it still doesn't have to be so long; i dont care; my favourite food is exploding cheese; for some strange reason; THIS POLL IS TOO LONG; John-E Gutripping! 16:07, October 20, 2009 (UTC) madness... I'm madder than you, Martin! John-E Gutripping! 15:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Click Here! 2 I've got two things to say, Martin2. #I'm madder than you! #Hows about we write a blog together, with lots of madbeasts? ~~~~ John-E Tripes and taters! Mossflowerrrr!! 15:10, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:40, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) UPdate Alanna of Southsward Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update on beta page I made another update on my beta page; you can check it when you have the time. I don't know if that fills that one gap enough though. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 19:38, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:FF I don't delete any FFs without author request. Wikia has a bug right now that causes categories to be removed after a blog update, if you updated recently this may have happened. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :If you like, I can email it to you, however it's not for this site. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what you find untrustworthy about my email address. I've been managing this site just fine for over 4 years with no issues. The work was in no way a Redwall fan fiction. Parody is fine, but when you include the other elements you did, it ceases to become Redwall. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Well that's the point, anyone needs to be able to e-mail me when it comes to a site like this. There is another option. I can put your text in a post (outside of this site) that will expire in 24 hours. Is that doable? Your definition is too strict. Some people have dogs running around in their stories...that's fine, because they are Redwallian dogs. When you start including elements that have nothing to do with the essence of the Redwall world, it's not Redwall. The title itself was "Insanity Incarnate" and stated it would parody any book/tv series/movie. That's not for here. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :This site is not "only an information wiki," the primary function is information. Other wikis were developed because some didn't agree with the rules here. The rules here simply ask for Redwall-related content, if you don't like that, you are absolutely free to go wherever you like. Also, it's worth mentioning that telling other users to move their content to other wikis is tantamount to spamming. Your link is here http://pastebin.com/d34d4250c -- LordTBT Talk! 23:17, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Happy holidays! Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas, M2! And any ideas for ST? I've got writer's block.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! :) Merry Christmas M2! I hope you're having a good one :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 15:33, December 25, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for the update! I am gonna go read it now :D I mean, do you have any ideas for the point we're currently at? My plot bunny for this story is hiding from me.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 00:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) That's sounds good. Thanks. ☺ Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Marines kick @SH! That's cool, I didn't think anyone would really notice that. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 00:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:35, January 2, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. I know you have a lot to do. It's okay. :) Do you think the new additions to the character page I made would work? Just wondering. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 23:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: recycled- No problem. I did a second look over what I'd written for that particular character and something in my brain went, "What's THIS $@%* ?!" so I removed it from the page. After that look I noticed that one idea just plain STUNK, to put it mildly. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 02:59, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC) 2 things, M2: #One, I AM MADDER THAN YOU!!!! I have set up the CANNOT POST THESE WORDS FOR FEAR OF ANGRY RHINOS!!! #I have also made a poll about favourite foods including mice, sofas, and The Stig. --John-EFight! 16:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Loony Bin M2, I have no idea why I'm doing this, or why I happen to be asking for your insane opinion (not that it matters, my opinion - and sanity - got assaulted by The Stig about three months ago), but do you think we should make a page off mine for people who think they're chickens, gerbils, walk backwards constantly, or are just plain mad to sign, so we can, at random intervals, post 'therapy messages' to send them off the rails even more? No idea why I'm doing this, John-EFight! 17:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) PS No, I don't understand this message either! :-D Happy Easter! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 14:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Spamvertising Don't spam please. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:36, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I feel really bad about saying this, but do you want to take AST over? I just can't write Redwall anymore with gritting my teeth and completely loosing my train of thought. I'm very sorry. Really, I am.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 00:15, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, good. The guilt of not knowing what to do and not updating was weighing down on me. :/ Just like they call me a spy and assassin, apparently. ;)--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Update on Redwall Court: Parody, only on this wiki! Comment please! Umrag the Destroyer 02:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer MARTIN I'VE BEEN BACK A WHOLE WEEK AND HAVENT'T SEEN YOU!! -Chris has a signature!! o.O 03:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY????? Apparently I've only been here since Thursday ^^ it sure seemed longer xD What's up with you? -Chris has a signature!! o.O 19:23, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! I was wondering if you could vote in my art contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Still in need? Of a comic illustrator? I'm gonna quit commissions so regular like but I want a project. I could do your comic. I do ppl, animals, and other stuffs. I could give you a preview if you like-- 17:25, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Still in need? Of a comic illustrator? I'm gonna quit commissions so regular like but I want a project. I could do your comic. I do ppl, animals, and other stuffs. I could give you a preview if you like-- 17:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) the latin thing on your userpage yeah, the thing about latin on your userpage, i know the italic things are latin, but what are the bold things? are they from harry potter because i am highly against harry potter. HARRY POTTER STINKS!! HARRY POTTER STINKS!! HARRY POTTER STINKS!! once and for all: HARRY POTTER STINKS TO HIGH HEAVEN!! IT STINKS LIKE AN OLD PEICE OF BACON!! thanks:--Dewface Do you fear death? 23:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Merry Xmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC)